The day he said goodbye
by edward cullen's wify
Summary: Edward left Bella unknowingly pregnant. Bella gets into and accident 5 years after she is a vampire and gets amnesia. Now that Bella does not remember about her past and the poeple who broke her heart, can she have a better future with a special someone?


HEY GUYS! This is actually my first story. Many people may have written this type of stories before, but i think mines a bit different and you will find out why. Sorry about the grammar, im actually good at that type of stuff but its just that i wanted to publish this chap ASAP and so i did not really revice it so im sorry about that. Well go on now, read on my awsome readers

The Disclaimer

I did not want to do this but unfortunatly twilight is not mine.

Sad isn't it. But im saving money to buy it from Stephanie Meyer, so as soon as i have it ill be rich and famous.!

Muhahahahahaha *cough*

Buut i have to wait until christmas

CHAPTER 1.

"MASEN, HALEY! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" I yelled upstairs. A moment later i heard feet coming down the stairs.

"I didnt do it. It was all Masen's fault!" Haley came running down the stairs with a scared look on her face.

"Geesh, Thanks sis i love you too. " Masen said sarcastically.

"So much for keeping quiet" Masen whispered to Hailey.

"Well maybe if you had not gotten that stupid idea we would not be in this situation right now." Replied Haley.

"Well..." Masen was starting to open his mouth when i decided it would be best to interrupt before their argument got out of hand.

I cleared my throat and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you two bickering about?"

" Uhhh... nothing mommy." Hailey replied with an innocent look appearing on her gorgeous face. She reminded me so much of _him._

Hailey is 5 years old, and acts very childish. She has emeral green eyes just like her father when he was human. It broke my heart to look at her sometimes because it reminded me of happy times, which in turn made me sad because of how our relationship turned out. Anyways, like i was saying, Hailey also has brown hair, kind of like mine, with streaks of bronze in it, and she is as pale as i was when i was human. She has his eyes, my button nose, and my small, but full lips.

Masen is 5, he is very protective and he is usually the most responsible out of the two. What he sometimes does reminds me of Emmett , and that usually makes me laugh and want to cry at the same time. He has bronze hair, green emeral eyes, he is tall and lean, but not too much like Emmett, more like his father. He has my nose and the other guy's lips.

Masen and Haley usually remind me so much of _him _that i know there is no way to escape the pain and the torture, but I manage because it is not their fault who their father is. I have seen shows where the mother usually treats their kids like crap because they remind her of their father and he left them or watever and then she becomes a drunkie and the kids end up suffering because of it. I donnot want to be like that and i love them so much that nothing is going to change that. Even though..._gulp...Edward_ gave me the best gift ever, that still does not stop me from hating him. But a part of me does feel bad for him because he missed so many things from my babies life that i got to live and enjoy and nothing can top that. I still remember the day he left me as if it was yesterday, though it has been 5 years.

FLASHBACK

"Bella would you like to take a walk with me?" Edward asked me with a smile on his face. It wasn't my favorite crooked smile, and this one did not even reach his eyes. I instantly knew something was wrong. It did not matter though, because i knew that watever it was, we would get over it together. Oh how wrong I had been.

"sure" i smiled at him, trying to tell him with my eyes that he could trust me with watever was wrong and that everything was going to be alright. But he turned around, his smile dissapering that i was sure he did not see what I was trying to tell him. He grabbed my arm and led me to the beginning of the forest and suddenly stopped. He dropped my arm and turned around to face me with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Whats wro-?" I started asking.

"We are leaving." He stated matter of factly. With no emotion at all on his seemed .

"We are? OK... I guess ill have to see wat ill tell charlie and then-" The look on his face made me stop.

"Bella, your are not coming with us." Edward said. I was speechless.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask.

He took a deep breath and said the words that to this day still haunts my heart.

"How could i bring a weak human like you with us? You would only bring me problems. Your are already turning into a problem for me. You managed to interest me for a year, but now you are starting to bore me. An the truth is that I happen to hate humans and you are no exception" He were forming in my eyes to fall at any moment.

"W-W-hy did you g-go o-out w-with me?" I said in a whisper.

"It all started with a dare from Emmett. You know how he loves dares. And he told me that if i went out with a human then he would stop bothering me about my relationship life. Or rather lack there of. But if i failed then he would come at me twice as bad. He even threatened to tell the whole school I was gay. I agreed, though it was hard choosing a human at first because they all threw themselves at me and i was terrified of asking one of them out. And then you came along and you seemed different, so I knew you were my target. I never loved you Bella. No one in my family does, they acted as if they cared about you for me." Edward still showed no emotion as he told me all of this. It was as if he were talking to me about the weather. Millions of tears were racing down my cheek by now .

" I thought you were different. But it seems that i was you ever wanted was to have sex with me just like all of the freaking guys. Was you sleeping with me part of the bet?" I started to yell at him. But as i said the last part my voice lowered to a whisper. Edward did not even flinch. And if it was possible, it made my heart break up more. His lack of emotion showed me what i feared the most... that nothing we did ment anything to him. I just shook my head.

" This must be somekind of nightmare isnt it? Im dreaming? Yes that must be it." I said this mostly to myself and then started to pinch myself. And man did it hurt. But not as much as this.

"Dont hurt yourself Isabella" Edward said looking at me

I wanted to think this was some kind of cruel joke and when he told me those words i looked back up with hope in my eyes. Maybe he did care about me.

I was wrong.

" I mean what if people start thinking i hit you or something. Sure wouldn't want chief charlie after me while im out having fun with some hot girls now would we?"he quickly said smirking.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"I already told you."

" But why? You could have just told me your bet with emmett from the beginning and i would have probably helped you. But no Edward you had to do this. You didnt care that i gave you everything. I gave you my heart, my soul, my very own life. I cant live without i thought i ment everything to you too." I finally just cried out, im pretty sure my words came out jumbled but i knew he would understand. I had to tell him the truth."You still havent answered my question though, was sleeping with me part of the bet?"

He stayed silent." ANSWER ME DAMMIT EDWARD. Just SPIT IT OUT!"I couldn't take it anymore. I finally exploded. All of my emotions were out of place. One moment i was all sad and crying and in the next second i would be enraged. This is all so confusing to me.

"Yes"

"Yes WHAT?"

"It was part of the bet" Edward sounded proud of himself. It sounded as if he had won the all made me want to puke. Litteraly.I had it in my throat and i had to swallow it to be able to talk.

" I knew it. A guy like you would never sleep with a girl like me." I said in a small voice. "I really wish you knew how much i hate you. YOU-YOU PLAYED ME WITH ME LIKE I WAS YOUR LITTLE TOY! I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE. " I yelled at him,, hoping that he could feel my anger and that he would at least apologize.

"Although that wouldnt be hard considering that was part of your plan all along. Sleep and run. Mmhh, nice plan"I said sarcastically. See i told you there was something wrong with my feelings today.

"You also told me"-i suddenly remembered something he said-" that your family said they liked me for your benefit, whats that about." At least i wanted answers, eventhough my heart would completely break.

"They never liked you bella. It was all a trick. They basically never cared. But like i told you before, they did it for me. Esme wanted me to win the bet because i promised her something, i also made a compromise with Alice and she agreed, as for jasper, i threatened him, i told Esme to convince Carlisle, and well, Rosalie, yeah she wanted Emmett to win so she was her true vain self. So yeah... that was basically how everything went out." He shrugged.

"And look bella, as much as i would liketo stay here and chit chat, but i got a plane to catch. So i really dont have much time left.I just want promise you that you will never hear from me again. This will be the last time you will ever see i would like you to make me a promise in return, if you dont mind of course. Just promise me that you will take care of yourself. Not that i care of course, but many people surprisingly do, so please take my advice."

"I-I dont need any advice from you. I dont need to promise you anything." I glared at him. Hoping he could portray all of the feelings i had for him at the moment through my eyes.

"Fine whatever."

"Look i gotta "

And before i could say anything else, he left me there. He ran away from me and left me there to die. I was going to die without him. My body went numb and i just curled up into a ball in the grass as i waited for the darkness to engulf me.

So wat did you guys think of it? I want REVIEWS!

Pretty pleaz.

I actually listened to a few songs as i was writting this, and if you guys would like me to make playlists and stuff just tell me in a review or PM me. Also give me some ideas about what you would like to happen in the story. I already know what is gonna happen but i can still _squeeze _insome of your ideas. Also review if you have any questions. I would also answer back to every review. So please. PLEASE press that witty little button down here. I accept flames.


End file.
